Summer fun before the war
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Set in the OOTP: Tonks, Fred and George decide to play truth or dare after dinner one night and the Order joins in. Fun, halrity, romance, embarrassment! This summer just got better! Please review! rated T for safety! hope you enjoy!
1. want to play a game?

**Harry Potter**

_While bored at Grimmuled Place the Order, the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione. Fun, romance, hilarity and so much more! Hope you enjoy!_

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1- Want to play a game.**

It was a dull night at the dark and shabby Grimmuled Place. The Order meeting had finished, dinner had been served and eating and they were all hanging around the table. Kingsley, Bill, Nymphadora, Remus, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore had stayed for dinner. They were chatting casually. The whole Weasley family (excluding Percy) was there along with Harry and Hermione.

Sirius and Remus were talking with Harry when they heard giggling.

Tonks was sitting next to Fred and George, their heads together and laughing. Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at them. Harry frowned and gave a confused look to Sirius. Tonks giggled again along with Fred and George.

"What are you giggling at?" Sirius asked, looking at the three of them. The three of them looked up at the, wearing identical grins.

"We were just thinking of something to do," Fred grinned.

"Yeah, seeing as this place is-" George looked at Sirius and his grin faltered slightly. "er charming. Charming, smashing place but we need er some more fun."

"Really?" Sirius said, smirking."Yep. And we have the perfect idea," Tonks grinned wickedly. Remus rose an eyebrow."And what did you have in mind?" Remus asked, a smirk on his lips, much like Sirius's. The marauder side was coming out in them. Everyone had turned their attention on them.

"Truth or dare," Tonks grinned. Sirius whopped and their was a series of groans.

"No way," Hermione squealed.

Most of the Weasley's had turned beet red apart from Fred, George and Ginny. They were grinning broadly.

Sirius was smirking and nudging his godson."James, Remus and I were the kings of these games. We had the whole Gryffindor common room playing at one stage," Sirius grinned, his face alight with his once youth.

"Really? Cool," Harry said, his face alight with excitement.

"I'm in," Sirius grinned."Me too," Harry said. Tonks and the twins grinned.

Nobody said anything, each avoiding everyone's gazes."O come on guys," Tonks moaned, pouting.

"Alright," the Weasley's agreed, apart from Molly. Kingsley jumped on board. McGonagall only agreed once Dumbledore had. Snape just sneered.

"Excellent," Tonks grinned and then looked at Remus who hadn't said anything.

"Remus," Tonks asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, _Nymphadora_?" Remus teased. Tonks hair turned a fiery red."Don't call me _Nymphadora_. Are you going to play," Tonks asked, her hair dimming and retuning to her normal pink colour. "or is the big bad wolf afraid?"

Laughter erupted around the table. Remus grinned back at Tonks."I am a Marauder, Nymphadora. Of course I'm playing," Remus smirked. Tonks grinned widely.

"OK then, lets get this game on the go," Fred said, clapping his hands together. "Here are the rules. You must answer the truth questions and do the dares set. If you don't then you must remove an item of clothing."

"If you pass three times in a row than you automatically strip down to your underwear," George grinned. "Everyone agree?"

There was an mummer of uncertainty and Tonks rolled his eyes.

"Excellent! OK and to decide we shall spin a bottle," Tonks said and she conjured a bottle. "Who ever the neck lands on has to ask truth or dare and who ever the base lands on it has to do it."

"I'll spin," Fred said, grabbing the bottle and he spun it. Tense silence fell of the dark and grimy kitchen.

The bottle spun and spun and finally it came to a halt. The bottle stopped. The neck landed on Hermione and the base landed on George. He grinned and Hermione whimpered slightly.

"Bring it on," George said."Truth or dare?" Hermione asked weakly.

Fred scoffed."Dare," George grinned. Hermione bit her lip.

"Umm, OK. I dare you too…umm… I dare you to eat something out of date," Hermione faltered.

"Like I haven't done that before," George scoffed and went into the pantry. He came back out with something black and gross. Everyone cringed as it stuffed it in his mouth. He swallowed and shuddered. He gagged a bit but managed to keep it down.

"What did you eat?" Molly gasped.

"No idea," George gasped and sat back down.

"Either do I. That pantry hasn't been cleaned out in years," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Well done, George," Fred sniggered and George glared at him.

"Let's spin shall we," Hermione said, trying to move on and she spun the bottle.

The bottle stopped. The neck landed on Kingsley and the base landed on Sirius.

"Now the party starts," Sirius grinned and Kingsley boomed his great laugh.

"Truth or dare, Black." Kingsley asked."Why bother asking," Remus asked, rolling his eyes. Harry snickered.

"Dare," Sirius said, grinning.

"I dare you to slide down the banister," Kingsley said. Sirius just laughed. "as a dog," Kingsley finished.

"Done," Sirius grinned. He transformed into a dog and everyone followed him out into the hall.

Everyone crowded around. Sirius trotted up the steps and let out a bark. Molly was anxious looking and biting her lip. Everyone else was grinning. With one bound Sirius jumped on the banister and went flying. He was going good until he stumbled and went rolling off the banister and went flying into Kingsley. They both went toppling to the ground and everyone roared with laughter. Their laughter was drowned by the screeching of Mrs. Black.

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	2. The game continues

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for reviewing! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_

**Chapter 2- The game continues **

Once they had closed the curtains on Mrs. Black they returned to the kitchen and settled back in their seat, Sirius human once again. Once they were settled Tonks grinned."OK, Sirius, you spin the bottle," Tonks grinned. Sirius did and spun it really quickly. It took it ages for the bottle to finally stop and when it did everyone rolled their eyes.

"Finally," Remus muttered.

The neck had landed on Fred and base on Harry. Harry gulped and Fred grinned. Ginny stared at Harry, her face full of worry.

"Truth or Dare, Chosen one?" Fred grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. Fred had an evil glint in his eye and Harry faltered. Everyone was staring at him."Umm, truth?" Harry said, coming out more like a question."What's you most embarrassing moment?" Fred asked. Harry blushed bright red and everyone looked eager.

Harry shook his head. Tonks suddenly pulled her out her wand and waved an incantation.

"What did you do?" Kingsley asked, confused.

"Cast a charm. Who ever gets asked a truth question they will answer the truth if they decide to answer," Tonks answered. "Just to make it more interesting."

"Where did you learn that spell?" Sirius asked. Tonks just grinned and winked.

"Well Harry?" Fred asked.

"Fine. I was seven years old and Dudley had friends over. I came down stairs to get something but I tripped and went tumbling down the stairs and they all saw and laughed at me," Harry said quickly. Laughter ensued and Sirius growled. He leaned down close to Harry.

"If you want I can pay Dudley a visit," Sirius growled. Harry grinned and nodded.

"O Harry that's nothing embarrassing compared to what I've done," Tonks grinned.

Harry grabbed the bottle and spun it.

He grinned when the neck landed on him and the base landed on Tonks. She grinned wickedly.

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare," Tonks said. Harry had hoped she had said.

"Well, since my story wasn't embarrassing enough for you, I dare you to play the rest of the game in nothing but a dress shirt of mine," Harry grinned. Tonks just beamed.

"OK," Tonks said.

Harry and Tonks quickly rushed up stairs. A few minuets later Tonks and Harry came back. Harry came in first and then Tonks. Harry didn't miss Remus's eyes widening and his mouth fall slightly open. Tonks was wearing nothing but Harry's white shirt. It stopped higher then halfway up her thigh showing two long legs.

Every other male was staring at her aswell. She winked and settled back down in her seat.

Tonks took the bottle and spun it again. The neck landed on Tonks and the base on Remus. Tonks grinned widely, her eyes sparkling. Remus was slightly nervous. Surely it couldn't be as bad when James had dared him to sing loudly in the great hall.

"Remus, Truth or dare?" Tonks asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Dare," Remus said, smirking at her."I dare you to snog Mrs. Black's portrait," Tonks laughed.

Remus smirk fell. Apparently it could be worse. Everyone burst out laughing. Fred and George were laughing so hard that they fell of their rose a delicate eyebrow at Remus.

"What ever you say, _Nymphadora,_" Remus said and he stood. Everyone hurried out after him to watch. Tonks was grinning wickedly. Dumbledore did the honors and opened the curtains. Her screeching began and Remus winced. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the paintings.

Everyone laughed as Mrs. Black feel silent and began spluttering. Remus withdrew, a disgusted look in his face, and quickly shut the curtains.

Remus glared at Tonks who grinned back innocently. They hurried back to the table and the bottle spun again.

Remus spun the bottle and it landed on Molly. Molly grimaced.

"Truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Truth," Molly said, glaring at Remus, daring him to ask something revealing.

"Is it true that you, in Hogwarts, you jumped in the lake fully clothed?" Remus asked, scraping to find anything to ask.

Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny, George and Hermione rolled their eyes. Sirius just smacked his head against his the table.

"Yes," Molly said. Suddenly her apron appeared in the middle of the table. Tonks snorted with laughter."O I'm sorry. Did I forget that with charm every time you lie an item of clothing is taken off you?" Tonks asked, sounding anything but sorry. Molly scowled at Tonks."Ok, fine. There was less clothes," Molly said, bright red in the face. The Weasley children looked scared.

Molly quickly took the bottle and spun. The neck landed on Kingsley and the base on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Kingsley chuckled."Truth or dare?"

"I'll will take truth," Dumbledore said. Everyone leaned forward eagerly.

"Who was your first love?" Kingsley asked. Dumbledore chuckled."A young girl name Oliver, it didn't last long,"

Dumbledore grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Ginny and Ron.

"OK, Ron. Who do you like?" Ginny asked, grinning wickedly. They kids all 'Ooo' and Ron turned bright red. Ron took of his socks.

Everyone booed and the loud was deafening."Enough," Molly snapped and everyone fell silent. "It's getting late. All of you to bed."

There was complaining but eventually they filed out leaving the adults.

"Well, Molly's right, it is getting late," Tonks said and she stood up. Everyone gazed at her legs and she grinned, her eyes firmly on Lupin.

"Shall we pick up tomorrow?" Tonks asked. Everyone agreed.

"You have to be exactly like you were last night," Sirius said to Tonks. She grinned.

"I will," Tonks said. She bade them all good night and grinned wickedly at Remus.

"Sweet dreams of Mrs. Black," She teased. Remus shook his head and she headed out.

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed and please review! _


	3. More join in

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 3- more join in**

After the first game, more Order members found out and were eager to join in on the fun. So, once again after dinner the occupants of Grimmuled Place sat around the table, waiting to begin. Now, Moody, Emmeline and once again Kingsley, Remus and Tonks joined in the fun again. Already Tonks was just wearing Harry's dress shirt as they were picking up where the left off. Already she had curious glances from the new comers.

"OK, change to the rules," Tonks said loudly. "No more bottle. You can ask who you want, that way we all get a fair go and pick on the ones who kept avoiding the bottle," Tonks grinned. "For those of you are joining us, if you choose to skip a truth or dare question than you must strip your clothes. Skip three in a row and you got straight down to your underwear."

"Also a charm will be cast so that if you don't answer truth questions truthfully then a item of clothing is taken off you," Sirius added, grinning wolfishly.

"Everyone agree?" Tonks asked. Everyone nodded.

"Excellent. Since Ron went last the other day you may choose who goes first," Tonks nodded at Ron. He cleared his throat, going red around the ears.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Ron asked, glaring.

"Dare," Ginny said, glaring right back."Don't you just love sibling rivalry," Fred said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. George sniggered.

"I dare you kiss Kreatcher," Ron glared. Everyone laughed and Ron looked smug.

Ginny rolled her eyes while Sirius called Kreatcher into the kitchen.

"Filthy mud bloods, half breeds, werewolves," Kreatcher muttered as he entered. Ginny pounced on the filthy elf and pressed her lips to his. Quickly she withdrew and wiped her mouth, shuddering. Kreatcher was spluttering and spitting on the ground. Everyone roared with laughter.

Sirius banished Kreatcher from the kitchen while everyone tried to compose themselves.

Ginny glanced around and focused on Charlie who was laughing the loudest.

"Charlie, truth or dare?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"Dare," Charlie grinned. He dealt with dragons, what could his little sister do to him?

"I dare you to dress in a tutu and do a ballet routine," Ginny grinned. Charlie's mouth fell open. Everyone laughed hard while Arthur and Molly blushed a deep red. Ginny helped with the outfit and by the time Charlie had finished everyone was rolling around on the ground. Charlie quickly changed, red in the face and huffed as he took his seat again.

"Truth or dare, Snape?" Charlie growled. Everyone grinned. Way for a Wesley to take on Snape.

"Dare," Snape said. Charlie smirked.

"I dare you to wash you hair with what I give you," Charlie said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins snort with laughter and clamped their hands over their mouths as Snape glared at them.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing, so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. Charlie waved his wand and produced a bottle and handed it to Snape. Glaring Snape snatched the bottle and went to the sink. They all watched and when Snape rinsed his hair everyone laughed loudly.

Even Moody was shaking with laughter. Snape fingered his hair and growled. Charlie had charmed the shampoo so that it changed his hair to bright green and had fake snakes in it. Snape glared at them all.

"Truth or dare, Black?" Snape sneered.

"Dare," Sirius said, smugly."How brave," Snape sneered.

"Get on with it," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"I dare you to run head first into the wall," Snape sneered. Sirius glared.

Remus rolled his eyes and Harry looked worried at his god father. Sirius, never one to back down from a dare, stood up and ran head first into the wall. He bounced back and everybody winced. Sirius seemed to buckle. Harry jumped up and ran to his god father and helped him back to the chair. Sirius shook his head and collected his thoughts. He abruptly turned to Remus and grinned. Remus shrunk back. He knew that look. It meant trouble.

"Moony old boy," Sirius grinned. "Truth or dare?"

O god. Either one was going to be bad. Remus knew that. He caught everyone staring at him. The kids looked eager and the adults new of their Marauder days were waiting to see some of the old pranks they pulled and if they still lived up to their name. Remus sighed and closed his eyes.

"I choose dare," Remus said. He was not willing to say truth because he knew the type of things Sirius would ask.

"Excellent. I dare you to choose your 'full moon'" Sirius grinned.

Remus's eyes snapped open.

Tonks busted out laughing along with everyone else but hers was the loudest. Fred and George were grinning wickedly and Remus didn't trust them. Molly was beet red along with Emmeline. Moody grunted in disgust. McGonagall looked flustered and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Remus sighed and stood up. Ginny was giggling and Hermione looked straight down at the table. Ron and Harry were laughing. Remus was as good as Harry's uncle. Just like Sirius.

Remus fiddled with his trousers button and finally go them undone.

He turned around and he heard cat calls. The loudest was coming from Tonks and Sirius. Taking a deep breath and he closed he eyes and dropped his pants.

"It's a full moon alright," Bill cried over the laughter.

"Shake that ass," Tonks giggled.

A flash of light and Remus yanked his pants back up and glared at the twins who held a camera. Both were leaning on each other for support as they were laughing to hard. Molly, Hermione and McGonagall were all looking down at the table, red in the face along with Emmeline.

Sirius looked smug, Snape was sneering at him, Tonks and Bill were laughing together, Charlie was grinning, shoulder shaking, Kingsley's great booming laugh filled the kitchen and Ron and Harry were clapping along with Ginny.

Remus sat back down and glared at the young, pink haired Metamorphmagus across from him.

"Nymphadora, truth or dare?" Remus said, effectively shutting the women up. Tonks grinned. Remus was bound to get her back for having him snog the portrait of Mrs. Black. She just didn't know what he would do. If she said truth who knew what he would ask. It was the same with the dare.

"Not afraid are you, Nymphadora?" Remus teased, like she had.

"You wish. Hit me with your best dare," Tonks grinned."I dare you to sit on McGonagall's lap for four turns," Remus said.

"With pleasure," Tonks grinned. McGonagall was glaring at Lupin. He wanted to embarrass his former professor along with Tonks.

Tonks got up and sat on McGonagall's lap, winking at Lupin.

"Bill, truth or dare?" Tonks asked.

"Truth," Bill said stupidly. He realized this when Tonks eyes glittered.

"O Bill. Didn't you learn in Hogwarts?" Tonks said, shaking her head. She grinned and morphed into a stunning blonde. Harry gasped and Ron went beet red.

"Iz it true zat zee is dating Fleur?" Tonks said with a throaty French accent.

"What?" Molly cried and Bill winced.

"Vell?" Tonks asked, smirking.

"No," Bill said through gritted teeth. His shirt vanished from his chest and landed in the middle of the table. Tonks looked satisfied and Molly looked shocked.

"Thanks Tonks," Bill hissed.

"Your velcome," Tonks said and she morphed back to her pink hair and heart shaped face.

Everyone laughed loudly and Bill shook his head.

"Kingsley truth or dare?" Bill growled.

"Dare," Kingsley chuckled.

"I dare you to wear a bright rainbow wig to work tomorrow," Bill smirked. Kingsley grinned and Moody snorted.

"He obliviously hasn't been to the ministry on casual Friday," Tonks chirped to Kingsley who laughed loudly.

Remus rose an eyebrow at Tonks who winked back at him. This did not go unnoticed by some.

"Moody, truth or dare?" Kingsley asked. Moody growled.

"Truth,"

"Is it true you try to set of all the wands of the new Auror's if they have their wands in their back pockets to train them in wand safety?" Kingsley asked, smirking, like he already knew the answer. Moody growled, rather impressively. Tonks was giggling behind her hand, McGonagall's lips became a thin line. Arthur was chuckling as well. The kids were sniggering behind their hands.

"Yes," Moody mumbled and everyone laughed loudly.

The night continued. Emmeline ended up without her jacket, Ron no loner had his jumper, and after several embarrassing truths the games ended for the night.

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. a whole new level

_Hey guys! Sorry it too so long to update! I lost inspiration for the story but then I went and saw HP and the death hallows part1 and look at what came back! My inspiration! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Harry Potter!_

**Chapter 4- a whole a new level**

Everyone waited eagerly for the next Order meeting. Remus was pleased that the he would be well rested from the full moon by the time the next Order meeting came around. Not only were truths being spilled and people embarrassing themselves but several members had noticed flirting amongst the members. OK, more like Sirius had noticed the flirting between Remus and Tonks and seen the longing looks Ginny sent his oblivious godson. Grinning, he had a target in site. Get Remus and Tonks together.

As the Kids filed in after the meeting Molly served dinner and their were questions directed at Kingsley and how his dare went at the ministry."Fudge was suspicious," Moody and Kingsley rolled their eyes and Arthur looked wary.

"How did you manage to get away with it?" Arthur asked. Kingsley and Tonks chuckled.

"Said were out drinking last night and got this stuck to my head and couldn't get if off," Kingsley said."I actually had to escort him to St. Mungo's," Tonks giggled. Laughter rang out across the table.

Dinner finished and everyone waited eagerly around the table. The only ones who didn't look enthusiastic was Snape and Molly.

"OK, I'll start us off tonight," George said and turned to Fred.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," George grinned. Fred grinned right back.

"I dare you to blow a raspberry on Harry's stomach," Fred dared. Harry scratched his head and George grinned.

"Good one," Fred said and he stood up. Harry groaned and laid down on the table. Fred lifted his shirt and rested his lips on Harry's stomach. He sucked in a deep breath and blew. Harry sniggered at the sensations and everyone chuckled. Fred grinned and went back to his seat. Harry slid off the table and sat back in his seat.

"Ok, my turn. Ginny, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm. I wonder," Ginny said sarcastically. "Dare of course."

"I'm proud to call you my sister. I dare you too walk and bark like a dog," Fred said, looking proud. Molly rolled her eyes. Ginny jumped up on the table and began to walk and bark like a dog. Sirius laughed loudly.

"Look at that Padfoot, she does an excellent impression of you," Remus smirked, everyone laughed louder.

Going for the full effect Ginny stopped at Sirius, cocked her head to one side and barked. Fred fell off his chair laughing so hard. Ginny giggled and went back to her seat. Harry was laughing just as hard as the others.

Ginny turned to Hermione who winced."Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked. Hermione swallowed.

"Truth," Hermione murmured.

"Is it true that your boggart turns into a professor telling you failed everything?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned beet red and quickly said yes. Everyone muffled their laughter, trying not to embarrass her further.

"Umm...Arthur, truth or dare?" Hermione asked, her face still red.

"O," Arthur said surprised. Everyone else was too.

"I suppose truth," Arthur said. His ears turning red.

"Is it true that you bewitched another car?" Hermione asked. Arthur's ears looked as if they would catch fire. Molly was glaring at him.

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to find another car," Arthur murmured. Harry and Ron were sniggering very loudly.

"Sirius, Truth or dare?" Arthur asked.

"Dare of course," Sirius said smugly.

"I dare you to suck Charlie's toe," Arthur said. Surprised laughter filled the room.

"Who knew the Wesley's could be so devious," Sirius muttered as he went and kneeled in front of Charlie. Charlie removed his shoes and Sirius winced. Quickly he sucked Charlie's toe and then quickly cleaned his mouth out with soap with his wand.

Everyone laughed and Tonks was holding her sides.

"Nymphadora, truth or dare," Sirius asked.

"I *giggle* choose *loud laughter* I choose *more giggling* dare," Tonks gasped.

"Excellent. I dare you to give Remus a hickey," Sirius said. Remus turned wide eyed to Sirius who just smiled smugly back.

Tonks beamed widely, her hair turning a bright vivid pink. She stood up, Remus's eyes traveling over her body which was still only covered by Harry's dress shirt.

Tonks grinned and gently pressed her lips to Remus's neck. Remus blushed and couldn't help but close his eyes. He bit his lip to stop from moaning, aware of all the cat calls that were thrown their ways.

He drew blood when Tonks tongue gently soothed where she had been sucking his neck. She withdrew her lips and he felt her hot breath in his ear.

"I didn't need to be dared to do that," she breathed. Remus swallowed.

She beamed and went back to her seat, swaying her hips with extra emphasis, aware that Remus was watching her every move.

"Emmeline, truth or dare?" Tonks grinned. Emmeline frowned. She had seen what Tonks did to Bill.

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with Kingsley," Tonks grinned.

"You play dirty, Nymphadora," Kingsley growled and Tonks winked.

"It's the only way to play," Tonks smirked.

They quickly changed clothes and everyone laughed.

"Kingsley, you look dashing," Bill sniggered.

"You should wear that colour more often," Tonks cooed. Kingsley took a swipe at Tonks and she ducked, falling off her chair with a bang.

Kingsley ignored her and turned his attention on Ron.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Kingsley asked. Ron gulped.

"Dare," Ron said weakly, ears turning red.

"I dare you to talk in an accent for the rest of the game," Kingsley said in a deep voice.

"No problem," Ron said in a horrible Scottish accent and everyone sniggered.

"George, truth or dare?" Ron continued in his Scottish accent.

"Dare," George said.

"Everyone time someone says truth I dare you to yell out 'I love pink leather'," Ron grinned, his accent switching from Scottish to Australian.

George glared at his younger brother while everyone laughed.

"Fine," George growled. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Remus grinned. George rolled his eyes.

"I LOVE PINK LEATHER," George yelled and everyone laughed. "Lupin, what was the worst prank you pulled?"

"Hmmm. We would of been in our fourth year of Hogwarts and we played a prank of McGonagall," Remus aid, glancing at McGonagall who's mouth was in a thin line. "We err, may of bewitched her desk to jump around her office. We had detention for a month."

Sirius was sniggering and McGonagall was glaring."It should of been two months," she growled. Everyone laughed, Fred and George the loudest.

"Thank mate. Great inspiration," George laughed."Don't even think about it," Molly growled.

"OK, lets see," George said, scanning the room. His eyes landed on Harry."Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Harry said uncertainly. Sirius clapped him on the back.

"I dare you to see, I'm a little tea pot, with actions," George grinned. Harry sighed.

Everyone laughed as he sung and did the actions.

The night continued before Molly put her foot down and sent all the kids off to bed. The order member began to file out, not wanting to continue without the children. Sirius and Remus headed up stairs to bed. Nymphadora following them having decided to stay the night. As Tonks headed in Sirius stopped her, Remus eyeing them. Sirius leant in and whispered in her ear.

"Did you enjoy giving, Remus a hickey?"

"Very much so," Tonks grinned and then disappeared in her room.

Remus eyed Sirius."What did you say?" Remus glared."Nothing," Sirius grinned and disappeared into his room.

_Please review!_


	5. Truth, dare, double dare

_Thanks for those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 5- Truth dare double dare...**

Everyone sat around the table at Grimmueld Place, giddy with excitement. As soon as the order meeting was over the kids rushed in. Molly scolded them and said it wouldn't start until dinner was over. Sirius scowled at Kingsley and Tonks who prolonged dinner asking for more and more until Sirius snapped at them to get a move on.

When everything was clear and everyone was the same they last left the game (Kingsley in Emmeline clothes, Bill without a shirt and Tonks in just Harry's dress shirt) the game kicked off again.

"Before we begin, we need to step it up again," Tonks said with a grin. Everyone leaned forward interestedly. "From now on, it's going to be truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise. Now the person who is setting the dares says this in the head and the other person says stop. What ever they land on is what ever they get."

"I would like to go first," Kingsley boomed and everyone nodded. "Tonks, go."

Tonks looked suspiciously at Kingsley.

"Stop," Tonks said. Kingsley grinned.

"Dare," and leaned in close to Tonks' ear.

Everyone watched, Remus with a scowl, as Kingsley whispered a dare in ear.

Everyone watched as her hair turned from pink to blonde and grew longer.

Kingsley pulled away with a smirk and Tonks looked at Kingsley with a coy smile."Kingsley Shackelbolt, who new you could be so devious," Tonks said. Kingsley gave a small bow and wicked grin.

"So, do you accept?" Kingsley asked."Oh, of course," Tonks grinned. "I assume you'll want evidence that I've completed my dare?"

"By eleven o'clock," Kingsley said."If I do this than you have to do what ever I tell you too and do my paper work for a month," Tonks bargained.

"Deal," Kingsley said after a moment and they shook hands.

Tonks stood up and grinned."best I get to it," Tonks said and with a wink to Remus to left."What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked."You'll see when she get's back," Kingsley smirked. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Ginny said with a grin. "Hermione, go."

Hermione attentively bit her lip.

"Stop," she said. Ginny grinned widely. "promise. You have to promise me that you will do my potions homework."

Snape sneered and Molly looked angry."Ginny!" she cried."Mum, it's just a game," Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at Harry.

"My go," Hermione said and looked at Bill. "Bill, go."

Bill waited and then cried stop."Torture," Hermione said. Ginny quickly whispered something in her ear and Hermione grinned."OK, you have to hold Snape's hand for the rest of this round," Hermione grinned.

Bill glared at both of them.

"I'll get you back for that," Bill glared and then he sat next to Snape and grabbed his hand. Snape sneered at Bill and Hermione.

"Fred, go," Bill snarled.

Fred waited and waited and waited."Say stop already!" Sirius cried."Sop," Fred cried.

"Truth," Bill grinned.

"I LOVE PINK LEATHER!" George cried and the room erupted into laughter.

"Who was the one who really got mum's pots stuck in the swamp?" Bill grinned.

Fred glared.

"I don't know," Fred lied and his vest appeared in the middle of the table.

He flinched as Molly glared at him.

"Sirius, go," Fred said. Sirius grinned rightly.

"Stop," he said quickly.

"Kiss," Fred grinned. "I want you to kiss moody."

Sirius looked at Moody who glared. Sirius winked. He stood up and sauntered over to Moody. Everyone was sniggering."I'm warning you, Black," snarled Moody. Sirius dived in and kissed him on the cheek and then quickly dashed to his seat before Moody could hex him."That's not what I meant," Fred cried."You didn't specify," Sirius grinned. He turned on Harry. He now decided it was time for Harry to get closer to Ginny.

"Harry," Sirius grinned and Harry's smiled faltered slightly. "Ready, go."

Harry waited for a bit and then said stop.

"Dare," Sirius grinned. "Lovely godson of mine. I dare you to sit on the same chair as, Ginny."There were a few sniggers as Harry blushed slightly and Ginny grinned widely. He got up and moved to the same seat as Ginny. It was awkward as they tried to both sit on the seat. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny to keep her from falling off.

"Kingsley, go," Harry said, failing to ignore Ginny's warmth.

"stop," Kingsley said, his voice deep."Double dare," Harry said. "So the person to your left has to do it too."

Kingsley looked to his left and saw an empty chair. It would of been Tonks who had to do it too."Damn," Kingsley growled. She had gotten out of it. Now he had to do it with McGonagall.

"Tread carefully, Potter," McGonagall said and Harry looked worriedly at Ginny who only shrugged in return."OK, I double dare you too eat a pie with no hands," Harry said, saying the first thing that came to his head.

Everyone sniggered and Kingsley conjured two pies.

McGonagall sighed and carefully ate her pie while Kingsley just went for it, get more on him then in his actual mouth.

After much laughter everyone calmed down enough to continue the game.

Kingsley scanned the room and looked to Ron.

"Alright, Ron. Go," Kingsley said and Ron sighed."Stop," he said eventually.

"Kiss," Kingsley grinned. "You have to kiss one of the house elf's head."

Ron made a disgusted look and with a disgruntled noise he got up and walked out. Everyone followed out with eager expressions. Ron looked disgusted and quickly pressed his lips to the elf head and yanked away, spitting.

"Gross," he spat. Everyone laughed and made their way back to kitchen.

The door opened again and Tonks entered, still wearing Harry's dress shirt, looking slightly flushed but grinning widely. Remus stared at her and frowned when Kingsley grinned brightly."Back so soon?" he asked, looking smug."I'm done," Tonks grinned. Kingsley smile fell."Already? It's only 9:55," Kingsley said, his face full of surprise.

Tonks just grinned.

"Let me see the pictures," Kingsley said and Tonks handed them over. She handed over a bunch full."I used a Muggle camera and they came out faster," Tonks grinned. Kingsley looked them over and cocked his head to one side."Damn, you work fast," Kingsley said.

"What are you on about?" Sirius asked, confused.

Kingsley chuckled."I dared, Tonks to get 50 photos with different people in 50 different locations," Kingsley said. "And she had to do it before 11:00 and she had to be dressed like that."

"Dressed like that who wouldn't take a photo with her," Remus muttered. Tonks grinned at Remus brightly.

"How did you do it so fast?" Kingsley asked. Tonks grinned."I Appearted to all the universities because you know they were awake at this time and then I went to all the bars and clubs is knew," Tonks grinned, pointing to the pictures.

Suddenly Kingsley burst out laughing and Tonks winced."Yeah, I'm going to be scrubbing myself for a week after touching him," Tonks winced and Remus growled under his breath. Sirius rose an eyebrow at the werewolf who scowled back.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Molly warned.

Everyone rose and filed out of the room, Harry's arm still around Ginny.

"I need to give myself a good scrubbing," Tonks said and disappeared out the door, not before throwing Remus a coy grin.

_Please, please, please review!_


End file.
